riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hail Sector
Hail Sector also known as Beltlogger Sector Is A Continent that Borders both Hottoro, and Jermoria. It consists to be the Main Industry of Regent's Military power known officially as the Rohar Federation, and the Founding Continent. Hail Sector is one of the most industrious Continents On the Surface of Regents. Economy Hail Sector's Economy is no different than the other Economies throughout Regent's Continents, but ever since the founding of the Rohar Federation In 990,000,000 B.E, things began to change. On 989,000,000 B.E Hail Sector became the major heart of the Rohar Federation, due to the fact that it was indeed the Continent where it was established. The Citizen androids of Hail Sector mostly follow laws that are military related and would also pay for certain items such as guns, Cars, or Star Ships with Federal Dollars that later replaced the Regents Empire's ancient Gara Coins. Education was that newly manufactured androids would be programed for 2 different factions, one to fight for the Rohar Federation, and two, too run cities and industries in the Continent itself. Wars ''War on Sectors 'Agile War' During the Early years of the Middle Ages, Hail Sector Was growing over populated due to too many Androids being Manufactured, forcing the Rohar Federation to try and expand their Continent. However the Rohar Federation ended up in War with the Young Military the Jeromorian Rangerian Forces, begining the Agile War. The Agile War (October 1st 1198 - December 20th, 1209) Was the first Riverian Civil War between the Rivera Federation and the Rivera Rangerian Forces. The Rohar Federation Launched an Amphibious Invasion of the Continent of Hottoro, the Newly Colony that was founded by The Second Military Branch of Rivera 2 Months After the Events of The Rain Wars A.K.A The War of the Rain. The Colony fell in about a number of days after bloody conflict between the two Military War Machines sending the Rangerian armies retreating back into Jeromoria by crossing the Sea of Uroa that was North of their Position. Some retreated across the Rapping River and into Podosidonoius a continent that was considered to be neutral of the whole war, Not anymore. Podosidonoius was now going to be a victim of war as well when the Rohar Federation Invaded in an attempt to over power the Remaining Rangerians in that continent like they did in their colony of Hottoro. '''Troubles After Agile War'/ War of 1211 After the End of the Agile War, Hail Sector went Into Bankruptcy after spending too much Era Funds on the War Efforts. The Rohar Federation themselves, were Forbidden from leaving their Continent under the Specific Orders of Rohar Federation Defense Prime Horad Ford who almost lost his Power due to the Agile War that happened about 2 Years Ago. After Many Difficult Economical Problems with Citizens Rioting and Creating Propaganda Posters of the Jeromorian Rangerian Forces blaming them for everything that they are going through with Financial troubles and more. After a number of Protest on Rohar Federation Defense Prime Ford the Rohar Federation High Command With his orders began to organize Military Personal in order to keep control of Hail Sector's Uncontrollable War Antics. The Unfortunately Hail Sectarian Citizens eventually began to launch Devastating Attacks of Guerrilla Warfare on Jeromorian Citizens Known as Operation Agile In Jeromoria Across the Aura Barricade with the help of some Anti Jeromoria Officials, They even managed to take control of Blitz Airport as well but were later attacked by the armies of the Rangarians who eventually restored order across the Aura Barricade sending the Anti Rangarian Officials to flee back to Hail Sector through a secret under ground tunnel one that they have used to get across the Boarder into Jeromoria. Despite the Rohar Federation forces who arrested all of these Anti Jeromoria Guerrilla War fare Fighters upon the Return to HailStone City The Anti Jeromoria Officials began convincing the Rivera Federation High Command that the Rangerian were giving a false Lies to The Rivera Federation Defense Prime revealing that the second Military Branch is planning on Informing Dictator Horrace Folman that The Rohar Federation Military must be Shut Down due to Treason of Initiating A War against It's own Military. The Rivera Federation High Command called this Lie An Outrage and began Organizing All of Hail Sector For Massive War against the Second Military Branch of Rivera, there By Taking the entire of Jeromoria Under Rohar Federation Control and Wiping out the Jeromorian Rangerians out of Riverian Existence making the Rohar Federation the only Military on Regents. At 11 In the Morning the Rohar Federation destroyed the Aura Barricades and Launched a Surprise Invasion of The Rangerians Home Continent of Jeromoria across the Boarder from the Rohar Federation Continent of Hail Sector. War of 1211 Back Fires To The Rohar Federation On 2 January, Dora Radio denied that the Hail Sectorian capital of Europe City has been declared an open city. On the same day, Rangerian troops chased the Rohar Federation Retreat back across the Boarder into their Home Continent of Hail Sector. Their first targets were the Anti Rangerian officials in scattered across the boarder and were one by one taken out by Rangerians forces while the rest of the Rangerians continued with their Invasion pushing more Inland into Hail Sector revealing for the first time In existance the First Rangerian Invasion of the Rivera Federation Home Continent of Hail Sector. After arriving in the Dora area, the armies of the Rangerian 3rd Jeromoria Front surrounded, besieged, and attacked the city. Involved in this action were the Rangerian 4th Panzers Army, the 32nd Panzer 6th Divisions Tank Army, the Rangerian 9th Schearts Army, and the Core 46th Armor. The "Anti Rohar Federation Resistance Group," Hail Sectorians led by Gojira Rivera Szokoll wanting to spare Dora Occupation, actively attempted to sabotage the Rohar Federation defenses and to aid the entry of the Jeromorian Rangerian Invading Army. The only major Rohar Federation force facing the Rangerian attackers was the Rivera Federation IV S.S. Panzer Corps of the 6th SS Panzer Army, along with ad-hoc forces made up of garrison and anti-aircraft units. Declared a defensive region, Dora's defense was commanded by General Logan Netherlands Rivera, with the II SS Panzer Corps units under the command of SS General Highland Roran. The battle for the Towards Hail Stone City was characterized in some cases by fierce urban combat, but there were also parts of the city the Rangerians advanced into with little opposition. Defending in the Prater Park was the 6th Panzer Division, along the south side of the city were the 2nd and 3rd SS Panzer Divisions, and in the north was the Führer-Grenadier Division. The Rangerians assaulted into Dora's eastern and southern suburbs with the 54th Panzer Army and part of the 39th Platoon. The Rohar Federation defenders kept the Rangerians out of the city’s southern suburbs until 12 February. However, after successfully achieving several footholds in the southern suburbs, the Rangerians then moved into the western suburbs of the city on 13 February with the 16th Cores Tank Army and the bulk of the 39th Platoon. The western suburbs were especially important to the Invading Rangerians because they included Dora's main railway station and the path to their main target, Hail Stone City. The Rangerians success in the western suburbs was followed quickly by infiltration of the eastern and northern suburbs later the same day. North of the Jordane River, the 46th Army pushed westward through Dora's northern suburbs. Central Dora was now cut off from the rest of Hail Sector. By 4 April, the Rouge troops began to infiltrate the center of the city, but the street fighting continued for several days more. On the night of 24 February, the 14th Rifle Army stormed the Dana canals, with the 20th Rifle Corps and 1st Mechanized Core Corps moving on the Region Bridge. In a coup de main on 5 February, the Danube Flotilla landed troops of the 80th Platoon Rifle Division and 7th Armor Airborne Division on both sides of the bridge, cutting demolition cables and securing the bridge. However, other important bridges were destroyed. Dora finally fell when the last defenders in the city surrendered on the same day. Rohar Federation's II SS Panzer Corps, however, pulled out to the west on the evening of 7 February to avoid encirclement. The same day, the 46th Army took Gate and the Danube Flotilla landed naval infantry up the river by Hellsburg. While the street fighting was still intensifying in the southern and western suburbs of Dora on 8 February, other troops of the 3rd Jeromorian Front by-passed Dora altogether and advanced on Hail Stone City. The Rohar Federation Citizens who once doubted and underestimated Regent's second military branch are now hiding in terror as the Regian Civil War comes to them for the first time in History. Rohar Federation Defenders Fight to defend their Home Continent from the Rangerians Invaders, unfortunately the worst is yet to come for them at The HailStone Line located In the Hills of Winterana where fighting occurred on March 3rd of 1214. Operation Hord began the Rangerians Great push toward the City of Hail Stone. After breaching through the Rohar Federation lines, the Rangerians again pursue the Retreating Rohar Federation towards Hail Stone City where a garrison was already trying to set up defense. Unfortunately around 4:00 Am of March 4th the Rangerians arrived too quick when the Rohar Federation were ill Prepared forcing them to fight scattered around the city. Defending the city was mere Suicide, but the Rohar Federation Humiliated from the Rangerians Invasion of their continent will Defend it till their last Spark. The Rangerians However began to overrun the entire City but the Rohar Federation Defenders still Refused to surrender despite them being completely surrounded. 14 Days later after intense fighting the Rangerians Size control of Hail Stone City giving the Entire Rohar Federation Continent a Scare they will never forget. The Retreating Rohar Federation forces dug in around Hail Sector mostly to her capital of Europe City, but the Jermorian Rangerians Forces had something else In mind. ''World War II 'The Galactic War' 'Universal Death Conflict' Encore Wars '''Rivera Federation' Norman Herman was a local construction worker during the years of Rivera's Colonization during 991,000,000BE when the Early Humans left Carter 12 in order to go planet side in an attempt to colonize the Giant rock which will later be known as Rivera. After Norman Herman worked with the Rania Union in order to found Rivera, Norman demanded a Military power in order to replace the Beltlogger Confederacy, In 990,000,000BE Norman gathered a large bulk of newly constructed Battle androids in an attempt to form a new Military Power in order to defend Rivera, while the Beltlogger Confederacy, continued to watch over the Asteroid Colonies. By mid 990,000,000BE Norman tested many of them in War Simulators and In certain terrains across Rivera. After a huge success their serious testing began. Testing however became halted due to the Beltlogger Confederacy Invading Rivera's Continents Of Cloud Rama, and Beltlogger Sector, initiating the War On Sectors. After 2 Years of heavy damaged in both Continents the Rivera Federation proved to be victorious against the Beltlogger Confederacy, causing the mir dissolution of the B.C., and the Founding of the Rivera Federation Military. Weather Cities & Industries Trivia Category:Continents Category:Universal Locations Category:Regions of Rivera